wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bigmoon- A Shipfic
A Bigmoon Shipfic By Billows “Hmm. I’d like that one.” Anemone’s high, clear voice was the only sound in the cavern. A hush had fallen over it the moment the SeaWing princess had walked inside. Of course, it was the only thing every other dragon could hear. But not her . . . What will that NightWing do? He had better give her that fish or Pike will rip him apart. I hope he is attacked. And dies. The thoughts of every dragon in the cave filled Moonwatcher’s mind. Overwhelmed, she forced herself to focus on the conversation between Anemone and the NightWing. Moon didn’t know his name, and she avoided him since their parents didn’t get along. “Uh . . . this one?” He was clearly confused. But . . . I’m eating it, his thoughts added. “That one,” Anemone confirmed. “It’s my favorite kind.” Her blue eyes were wide and innocent as she gazed at the NightWing. “The one I’m eating?” The NightWing’s face was still blank with bewilderment, but the slightest trace of defiance had crept into his tone. “You heard her!” A skinny bluish-gray SeaWing glared at the NightWing. She recognized his hostile mental vibrations as the SeaWing Clay had separated from Carnelian. Pike, if she remembered his name correctly. “But . . . I’m eating this one.” By listening to his thoughts, Moon could tell that he still didn’t understand. That isn’t fair, Moon thought. He has a two dragons pressuring him to give up what is his. “Oh, but I would like it very much,” Anemone responded. “Anemone-” Tsunami began, stepping closer to her younger sister. She lifted a talon, about to move between them, when Pike snarled. “Don’t you know this is the SeaWing princess?” He shoved himself in the NightWing’s face. His webbed talons flexed, ready to claw the NightWing’s snout. “The heir to the throne!” he continued. “Give her the fish. Now.” He would clearly attack soon if the NightWing didn’t give Anemone the fish. Moon couldn’t bear to watch any longer. “Stop!” She jumped in front of the NightWing, pushing Pike back with her wings. “Leave him alone!” She shut her mouth quickly. What did I just do? Pike stared at her. So did Anemone. So did every dragon in the prey center. She resisted the urge to crouch and throw her wings over her head. “P- please,” she added in a soft whisper. Pike growled, but helpfully, Clay hurried over. “Hey, this is an understandable mistake,” he declared. While he talked, Moon dodged away from Pike and slunk back to Kinkajou, Umber, and Qibli. Clay followed, and she hoped she wasn’t in trouble. Oh, no. Why did I have to interfere? She stared at her talons and answered her own thought. Because I couldn’t let that happen. “Hey,” greeted Clay, nudging Umber. “Where are Marsh and Sora?” “Coming over now,” Umber responded, waving his wings to Sora and another MudWing, who was twitching nervously. Kinkajou smiled at them, then leaned over and loudly whispered to Moon, “I can’t believe you did that! That was mega-cool!” Moon murmured something in reply. When she looked up, she was startled to see a pair of black eyes in front of her. It was the NightWing. “Hello,” he muttered. “I just wanted to, um, you know. Thank you for, um, stopping Pike.” “Oh,” she breathed. “Yes, I was . . .” She trailed off, not knowing what to say. She saw his dark eyes land on the silver teardrop scales she had at the corner of each eye, then drift to her eyes. “Wow, you’re . . .” He bowed his head, as if embarrassed. Kinkajou watched them with interest. “You were what? She’s what?” the young RainWing questioned. “Nothing,” answered Moon and the NightWing at the same time. “What’s your name?” Kinkajou asked him. Bubbles of golden excitement were rising from her talons to her wings. “I’m Kinkajou!” “Uh, I’m Bigtail.” He trained his eyes on Moon again. “I wonder if our winglets have any classes together.” I hope, ''Moon found herself thinking. He was so much like her. She could tell by his thoughts. He was nervous to be here, too. ''But there's a difference, ''she realized. ''At least I found friends . . . “Today, we have history, In two days, art,” Qibli put in. His black gaze was flickering from Bigtail to Moon. “Why do you ask?” He sounded strangely defensive. “I don’t know,” Bigtail replied. “Just wondering.” In a hushed voice, he added, “I’d like to see you again.” Moon met his eyes. "I'd like to see you, too." Moonwatcher walked alongside Kinkajou as they made their way towards the art cave. "It's so colorful and bright, you won't believe it!" Kinkajou declared. "You'll love it!" Will I? ''Moon nodded her head, trying to appear eager. They went inside, and Moon gazed around. There were canvases and looms and clay for sculpting. Art supplies were everywhere. The Gold Winglet was already there. Bigtail, Pike, Flame, Tamarin, Sora, Icicle, and a pale yellow SandWing. So were Turtle and Umber. Behind Moon and Kinkajou were Qibli and Winter. Moon stepped inside and approached Bigtail, who was focused on a painting. Watching him, his talons moving swiftly, selecting brush after brush and dipping it into jar after jar of paint, Moon hardly noticed as Qibli and Winter entered, Qibli shooting her a glance before turning away. "What are you painting?" she asked him. He turned and saw her behind him. The ghost of a smile appeared on his snout. "Just this." He stepped aside to let her see. It was the rainforest, with tall, leafy trees and long, winding vines. NightWings were everywhere, picking mangoes and catching monkeys. Near the center, Moon noticed, there was a small NightWing. There were tiny silver dots next to her eyes. She looked at Bigtail, his thoughts echoing in her mind. ''She knows it's her, ''he thought nervously. ''What will she think of that? Moon leaned over to him and hugged him, briefly. "It looks great," she told him. She could feel Qibli's eyes burning into her. "Y- you're great," she stuttered. He paused. Now he was really smiling. "Thank you," he replied, and hugged her back. Fully aware of Qibli staring at them, Moonwatcher reached up and kissed him. Characters * Moonwatcher * Bigtail * Anemone * Pike * Qibli * Kinkajou * Clay * Umber * Sora * Marsh Notes The "Characters" section is only for those who were both mentioned by name and/or actually said something during the fanfiction. So many characters have no pages! D8 This was totally random. I was discussing Moonwatcher ships with someone on my message wall, and Bigmoon was one of them, so I thought, why not? This is also because Bigtail deserves to be happy. And because someone should have stopped Anemone earlier. I didn't make them saying that they loved each other or whatever, because they, or at least Moon, are four years old. That is equivalent to a nine-year-old scavenger. Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)